Sociological Intentions
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Knowing she has to write a paper about socialization and athletes, Jen picks Undertaker as her topic. However, Taker is obsessed over personal family problems. Can Jen and Taker get through it? Read and Review! ON PERMANENT HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. IntroSummaryBasics

**Sociological Intentions**

**By Sister of Destruction**

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. You're probably saying, "Jennifer! Why the heck did you do another story when you have to finish "B.O.F.?" (Best Of Friends). I got this idea after reading Takersgurl35's "My Hero, the Undertaker." It deals with a teenage girl and her friends trying to figure out why Mark Calaway (Undertaker) behaves the way he does. Full summary below.**

**Summary: 19 – year – old Jennifer White finds out that she has to write an essay for Sociology. She has to pick a professional athlete to stay on the road with for 2 months and write about why he or she behaves the way he or she does with friends and individually. After a while, Jen decides to write the essay on her wrestling love, the Undertaker. Knowing the assignment is hard, she recruits 4 of her best friends to help her out. Can Jen figure out how to find Undertaker's 'Sociological Intentions?'**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I think these things are annoying! But I do not own anybody from World Wrestling Entertainment. I only own myself. Maggie, Lauren, Morgan, and Alyse own themselves.**

**Spoilers: During September 2007, but not really**

**Warnings: None**

**Distribution: Ask me in a PM.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe)**

**Rating: I don't know yet. Pretty G – PG in the first couple of chapters, but a little PG – 13 later on for language and sexual situations.**

**Characters: Mark (Taker), Glen (Kane), Dave (Batista), Paul (Triple H), Michael (Shawn Michaels), Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Hardys, Jen (OC), Maggie (OC), Lauren (OC), Morgan (OC), and Alyse (OC).**


	2. Just Another Day

Sociological Intentions

**A/N: This is the first chapter of Sociological Intentions. Thanks go to Inday for reviewing the last chapter. See, I told you I'd update today! **

**A/N 2: I don't know if Mark and Sara are divorced in reality or not, but they are divorced in this story. This takes place in September 2007.**

**Reminder: I do not own anybody but myself. My friends and everybody else owns themselves. Mark's family belongs to themselves.**

Chapter 1: Just Another Day – **Normal POV**

It was 3 weeks into the first day of school for 19 – year – old Jennifer White and her 4 best friends. But this year, the 5 girls were seniors! They could not wait for the special events that came at the end of the year just for the seniors.

Well, the 5 girls drove to school together in Maggie's car, talking about what would await them throughout the year.

"Oh my God, you guys! This is going to be a great school year!" Jen told her friends. "I mean, Spring Week, Senior Week… What fun!"

"You got that one right, girlfriend!" Jen's friend Morgan McKinnon cried from the backseat of the car.

"I know! I can't wait to do Best Buddies again! It's a lot of fun!" said Jen's other friend Lauren Mulkern. "Are you guys doing Best Buddies this year?"

"Of course!" Jen shouted. "Maggie?"

"Yes I am, Jen! Morgan?" Maggie Wandell (another one of Jen's friends) asked.

"Heck yeah! Alyse?"

"Um… I think I might," Alyse MacDonald said hesitantly.

**Jen's POV**

"Alyse! What do you mean you 'might' join Best Buddies??" I cried. "The 4 of us are doing it this year. We'll still be your friends."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," replied Alyse. "Who's taking Sociology with Ms. Duffy this year?"

Of course, Maggie, Lauren, Morgan and I all raised our hands.

**Maggie's POV**

It was then that Jen cried, "Maggie! Oh my God girl! Look out!!

A car's coming in front of us!"

With that, I had to stop the car. Of course, there was no car in front of us! I looked at Jen beside me in the front seat and asked, "Jen! Why did you say that?"

"Oh my God! Jesus Christ, Maggie! I was just kidding, girl. Can't you take a joke?" she asked me, giggling.

I pretended to growl and muttered, "Well, you're just lucky I love you as a friend."

**Normal POV**

After Maggie had said that, all of the girls burst out laughing. When they got to the school, they got out of Maggie's car and ran to the building.

**A/N: I know this chapter was boring, but it was a little bit of a background of me and my friends. I promise you, the action in the next chapter will make the wait worth it!**

**Up Next: We go into the 'wrestling' side of the story. Sadly, Sara has some bad news for her husband Mark. What will she have to say? Tune in next time!**


	3. The Divorce

**A/N: Not really. On with the story! Oh, and I kind of lied about the spoiler part. This fic takes place after Mark comes back from his bicep injury.**

Chapter 2: The Divorce

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, in Austin, Texas, Markus Lucas Calaway was preparing to go back on the road with World Wrestling Entertainment. He'd been out of action for 4 months after Mark Henry had flattened him after a steel cage match against Batista. In reality, Mark had torn his right biceps during a tour in Italy. Therefore, they'd had Adam Copeland (Edge) cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase he'd won from Mr. Kennedy on the previous Raw, and then win the World Heavyweight Title and 'screw' Taker.

Mark looked at his surgically repaired bicep and smiled. The doctors who'd fixed his arm had done a pretty good job of repairing it. Sadly, his smile had disappeared as soon as his wife Sara came into the master bedroom.

"Markus?" Sara asked with a solemn look on her face. "I need to speak with you about your commitment to this marriage."

With a sigh, Mark said, "Sara, come on. Not this again."

"Yes, Markus! I'm giving you the commitment lecture again," Sara said. "First, you divorced Jodi. Then you waited to marry me. You told me you loved me on our wedding day. On our wedding day, Mark!" Sara was crying now.

"Of course I love you, Sara," Mark tried to reassure his wife.

"Well, you don't love me enough to not tell me that you were seeing Michelle McCool on the road!" Sara shouted at her husband, sobbing violently.

"Hey! I only did that because I didn't want to upset you or the girls," Mark retaliated.

"Well, I guess that that didn't go over too well!" Sara roared at her husband. "Will you let me get to the fuckin' point?!" At this point, Sara was getting really mad.

**Mark's POV**

Nervously looking at my wife, I told her, "Sure."

"Mark," Sara started. "It's pretty clear to me that you don't give a damn about this marriage. As of this moment, I want a divorce!!!" Then, she wiped at her eyes and stomped out of the room. I felt really dumbfounded. Why would my wife divorce me when I was the one who brought home money for my family? I called my friend Glen on my cell phone a while afterward.

"Hello?" asked Glen on the other end. "Who is this?"

Starting to cry, I said, "This is Mark. God man!"

"Mark? What's wrong?"

"Sara just fuckin' divorced me, man! I really don't know why!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Why? What did she say?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Bye Glen."

"Umm… okay. Bye, Mark."

After I ended the call, my 2 – year – old Gracie and my 4 – year – old Chasey came in and saw me crying.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah. We hate to see you cry," said Chasey.

"Oh girls. I don't know," I sobbed. Then, both of my girls climbed onto the bed and gave me a big hug. In return, I hugged them back and whispered, "Thanks girls" in between sobs. Oh God. What was I going to do now?

**Glen's POV**

Mark just called me to tell me that his wife divorced him. At this point, I feel really bad for him. It sounds like he's taking it pretty hard. I really hope he's okay.

**A/N: Okay! That's Chapter 2. I didn't know if Mark and Sara were divorced or not, so I had to do this chapter. I separated them because most women today don't put up with their unfaithful husbands, and I figured Sara would act the same.**

**Up Next: Jennifer and her friends are in Sociology class, awaiting their first big assignment. What will it be? Tune in next time!**


	4. The Assignment

**A/N: Hello, readers! S.O.D. coming at you from Pembroke, Mass! –Laughs- Anyways, thanks to Takersgurl35 and Inday for reviewing Chapter 2! The girls' high school in this fic is in Miami, Florida. I know this isn't where we really live, but this is fiction. I like Miami because my grandfather used to live in Florida, and it makes me think about him. On with the chapter! Of course, I don't own anybody (not even my friends) except Ms. Duffy and myself.**

Chapter 3: The Assignment – **Normal POV**

Time: 1 PM

In Miami High School, Jennifer and her friends were in Ms. Duffy's Sociology class. According to their schedules, all 5 girls had the exact same classes together every single class. Therefore, they always had Sociology last.

"Good afternoon class," announced Ms. Duffy.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Duffy," the students in the class mumbled.

"This week, I will be teaching you about the idea of socialization. To start, can anybody tell me what socialization means?"

Jen raised her hand high and Ms. Duffy had no choice but to call on her.

"Yes, miss White?" asked Ms. Duffy.

"I believe that socialization is the process of learning how to behave in a group. It starts at birth and continues throughout life," Jen said, very matter – of – factly.

"Oh, um… very good, honey!" the teacher cried.

**Lauren's POV**

I high – fived Jen and cried, "All right!"

"You got that right, girl!" said Alyse.

"All right. Enough, girls," said Ms. Duffy. The girls were silent.

"Thank you. Now class, to further understand what you know about socialization, you will be writing an essay," the teacher announced.

Of course, everybody in the class let out a groan. Why write an essay only a few weeks into the school year?

"All right! All right! Enough!!" Ms. Duffy roared. "Now then, you will write the paper in groups of 5. It should be at least 1 and a half to 2 pages on how why a professional athlete behaves the way he or she does."

**Jen's POV**

Now, the class was so excited! This meant the seniors got to miss their classes because they'd be on the road with pro athletes! I squealed happily and bounced in my seat.

"Partners?" I asked my friends.

"Partners!" said Maggie.

"Partners!" said Alyse.

"Partners!" said Morgan.

"Aw, what the heck? Partners!" said Lauren. The 5 of us hugged each other.

_After school_ – **Alyse's POV**

"All right!" I cried. "I am so freakin excited about this essay assignment!"

"What kind of athlete should we spend time on the road with?" asked Morgan.

"Mmmm! I think we should do it on a professional wrestler!" Jen cried out.

"Oh really? Which one?" I asked. As far as I know, Jen has been watching wrestling ever since she was 14 and has been a fan since.

"Definitely the Undertaker!"

"Ewww! Why him?? He scares me!" shouted Maggie.

"Because behind the Deadman gimmick, the eyes rolling in the back of his head and the eyeliner, there lies a body most deserving to be that of a God," Jen sighed dreamily.

Well, that really convinced me to agree with Jen. Of course, Maggie, Lauren and Morgan agreed too. We already knew who our paper would be about. Now all we had to do was plan our road trip!

**A/N: Well, now you know what the assignment for Sociology was. Sounds like fun! Unfortunately, the drama will start in the next chapter.**

**Up Next: Jen and her friends are on their road trip to Memphis, Tennessee, where Unforgiven will be held. Also, Mark has a few breakdowns in the days before his return to wrestling over his divorce. Can he get over it?**


	5. Memphis, here we come!

**A/N: Hello again readers! Happy happy joy joy! If you do not know what that means, visit my profile. In this chapter, the drama starts as Jen and her friends make their way to Memphis. Also, Mark starts to take in the fact that he and Sara are divorced. What will happen??**

**Spoilers for the next few chapters will be before, during, and after Unforgiven 2007.**

Chapter 4: Memphis, here we come! – **Normal POV**

On Thursday September 14, Jennifer and her friends were driving down to Memphis, Tennessee. This was because a crewmember from WWE had gotten the 5 of them tickets to the upcoming Unforgiven pay – per – view.

"Jen?" asked Alyse. "Why do we have to go to Memphis to find out why Mark behaves how he does?"

"Because, Alyse. Just researching it won't be easy. We need to question and interrogate him in person," Jen replied.

"You got a good point, girl," said Morgan, giving Jen a high – five.

**In Memphis, Tennessee – Mark's POV**

**"**GOD!! What the fucking hell happened??!! I am so mad right now. Why did Sara divorce me?? I mean, I only saw Michelle once. Right, Glen?" I asked my friend, crying.

"Oooh. Sorry, Mark. Unfortunately, you saw Michelle more than once before your bicep injury," Glen pointed out.

God, that makes me so angry with him! Why can't he just lie to me sometimes? Why does have to be so damn honest with me?

"Oh just shut the fuck up, Glen!! You know what? I'm leaving and going to the damn hotel!! Goodbye!!" Fed up, I grabbed my bags and walked toward my rental car.

**Glen's POV**

Concerned about my best friend, I took my bags and ran up to Mark's rental car.

"Mark, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say…" I said, trying to stop him.

"GLEN!! I FUCKIN' SAID GOODBYE!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?? GOD! WHY CAN'T YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE??!!" Mark screamed at me. Wow; I'd never heard my friend sound so mad at me or anyone else before.

Trying once more to stop my friend, I said, "Mark, please let me explain."

Before I knew it, Mark had stepped on the gas and headed toward the hotel. More appropriately, I should say that he stomped on the gas pedal and drove away. I tell ya, he'd better get over this divorce soon. Otherwise, he'll be depressed for the rest of his life.

**Still en route to Memphis – Lauren's POV**

A little while further into the trip, the 5 of us were so bored. How long was this trip to Tennessee anyway? I felt so bad for Maggie because while she was driving, she'd had to listen to us complain. I mean, we complained pretty much every hour on the hour.

"Are we there yet?" Jen asked.

"No we aren't," Maggie had said.

Later into the trip, Alyse and I had asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No, girls."

"Wah! Are we there yet?" Morgan had asked.

Of course, Maggie said, "No."

After a while, it was Jen, myself, Morgan and Alyse against Maggie. The complainers versus the driver.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Wah! Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Getting mad, Maggie shouted, "NO!"

**Near Memphis – Morgan's POV**

Yay! I get to tell the story now! Anyways, we were just getting near the Memphis airport. The rest of us girls had annoyed Maggie fairly constantly with our complaining. We asked Maggie once more, "Are we there yet??"

"Yes we are! Finally!" Maggie sighed in relief.

We all cheered, then got out of the car and got our bags from the trunk. Before we'd realized it, we found out we'd made it!

**Here, everybody speaks…**

Memphis, Tennessee, we have arrived!!!

**Jen**

So true!

**Maggie**

Yippee!

**Lauren**

Yay!

**Morgan**

Woohoo!

**Alyse**

Yay!

Normal POV 

All 5 girls continued to cheer and whoop while walking into the airport, where the crewmember who'd given the girls the Unforgiven tickets would pick them up and take them to the hotel where the WWE stars were staying.

**A/N: Man! Over 3 pages! Thanks a lot, girls! We sure can argue, can't we? Lol. Anyways, the girls have finally arrived in Memphis and Mark is angry with Glen because Glen doesn't understand what it's like to have your wife against you. I hope nobody else makes Mark angry by reminding him of Michelle. I wouldn't want to be in anybody's shoes if Mark were mad!**

**Up Next: Unforgiven is here! The girls are excited about the show, but is Mark? Find out what happens before and during Mark's match against Mark Henry!**


	6. What did I do?

**A/N: Hello! Again, I say happy happy joy joy! (Sighs) If you still do not know what that means, check my profile, people! Lol! Ah, I crack myself up! Recap: The drama started in the last chapter when Mark screamed at Glen in the airport. And I mean screaming like his eyes were bloodshot from crying and he was going to get a sore throat or something. On a brighter note, Jen and the girls have arrived in Memphis, Tennessee for the Unforgiven PPV. Now: Mark deals with how he yelled at Glen back in the airport. How does he feel about what he did? Italics represent the flashback to the scene where Mark yelled at Glen.**

**On a side note, why the hell did Jeff Hardy get suspended for abusing the drug use policy? Way to go, Jeff! Wrestlemania is going to be awful without you! I'm sorry about that, Jeff. Enough babbling! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: What did I do? – **Mark's POV**

Date: September 16, 2007

Time: Midnight

Location: hotel in Memphis

Back at the hotel, I had managed to wipe up my eyes and stop crying. I was sorry I drove off the way I did, but he made so mad. Why can't he lie to me like everybody else to make me look good? Anyway, I got out of my rental, got my bags, and walked inside the hotel. I then checked in and walked up to my room.

"Ah okay," I muttered. "This looks like a very nice room. I can't wait till Glen gets here so that we can…" It was then that I had to stop and started sobbing again. What the heck had I said to Glen back in the airport? Oh God. Now he probably hates me! Later, I changed into my 'Undertaker – don't be Afraid, be Terrified' tank top and a pair of red sweatpants. Lying down on my bed and crying still, I remembered what had happened earlier.

_Flashback_

_"God! What the fucking hell happened! I am so mad right now. Why did Sara divorce me? I mean, I only saw Michelle once. Right, Glen?" a crying Mark had asked._

_"Ooh. Sorry, Mark Unfortunately, you saw Michelle more than once before your bicep injury," Glen pointed out._

_ "Oh just shut the fuck up, Glen! You know what? I'm leaving and going to the damn hotel! Goodbye!"_

_Glen ran after Mark as Mark had gotten into his rental car. Trying to stop his friend, he'd said, "Mark, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"_

Mad, Mark screamed, "GLEN! I FUCKIN' SAID GOODBYE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? GOD! WHY CAN'T YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then, he'd driven off, leaving Glen speechless.

_-End flashback-_

Oh my God! What did I do? What have I done? It's official. Glen hates me now. Anyway, my cell vibrated a little while later. Picking it up, I asked, "What do you want?"

"Daddy?" my daughter Gracie asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Gracie?" I asked. "What on earth are you doing on the phone? It's past midnight."

"Sorry Daddy. I just called to say good luck tomorrow, and I also wanted to say good night," my daughter's 2 – year – old voice rang through the other end.

Sniffling and laughing, I said, "Thanks, Gracie. I'll do what I can tomorrow. Now you need to hang up and go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Nighty night. You get some sleep too, you hear?"

Of course, I laughed at my daughter. I replied, "I will, okay?"

"Night, Daddy."

"Night, baby."

I hung up and ended the call. Then, I shut my phone off for the night… I mean, I should say the early morning instead. God, that fight made me tired! At around 2 AM, I finally managed to fall asleep, still thinking about Glen's reaction to what I said. 

**A/N: Well, there's Mark's reaction to the fight at the airport. Sounds like he feels bad about it. I had to put in the fight because sometimes, a fight calls for good drama! (Laughs) Will anybody be able to help Mark recover? I have a good idea who might help him out. I'm not saying whom until the next chapter or so!**

**Up Next: The next chapter again deals with the girls after their arrival in Memphis. What kind of late – night gossip will they have before they go to sleep?**


	7. Late Night Gossip!

**A/N: Hi! Sister of Destruction is baaaack! Thanks go to Takersgurl35 and Inday for reviewing the last chapter! When I first wrote this story, I honestly didn't think it'd be so popular. But now we're almost at the 10 – review point. One more, and I'll have 10 reviews! As for anybody else who hasn't read and reviewed… please do so! I'd like to make it to the 10 – review mark please! Thanks! Now: We are back with the girls in the story. They've just heard Mark's emotional outburst. What will they have to say? The first paragraph of this chapter deals with what happened in Chapter 5 from the girls' perspective. The rest of the time, they just gossip about it.**

Chapter 6: Late Night Gossip – **Jen's POV**

Yay! I get to tell the story yet again! Anyway, my friends and I had made it to the hotel around 12:15 in the morning. We were so tired from our road trip that we just decided to change into our pajamas and go to bed. Well, we were in bed asleep until around 1 AM when we heard Mark on his cell phone with his daughter Gracie. It made me upset to hear that Mark had been crying pretty much the whole time he was on the phone.

_Later at 3 AM – _**still Jen's POV**

"Oh God! Poor Mark!" I cried, shaking my head.

"Why do you say that?" Lauren asked.

"He sounds like he's been crying all night. I wanna go and ask him what's wrong." I then got out of bed and went over to the door.

Getting up, Morgan cried, "Jen! Wait a minute!" She ran to the door and stood in front of it, blocking my path.

"What, Morgan? You're in my way!" I cried, trying to get out again.

"Jen. Stop. Mark's in a foul mood right now. Besides, I thought we were going to start questioning him after the pay – per – view tomorrow," said Maggie, agreeing with Morgan.

Deciding against my own judgment, I relented and said, "You're right. Besides, I am exhausted to death."

"Me too," said Morgan.

"Me three," said Alyse.

"Me four," said Lauren.

"Me five!" shouted Maggie, giggling like a little girl.

Sighing, I cried, "Maggie! I swear, you are funny in school, but I didn't think you were funny outside of it too!" We all had to laugh at that.

"Ah. Okay, so what do you want to talk about, gals?" Lauren sighed, settling into bed.

"I don't know. You wanna talk about the Undertaker?" Alyse asked.

"Um… okay. I'll start. What the heck is up with the eye makeup?" Maggie wanted to know.

"Uh! Hello! Do you not watch wrestling? He wears the eyeliner because he wants to be like a member of the living dead!" I screamed at my friend.

"I know that! But it still scares me," Maggie whined.

"Yeah well, get used to it. We'll be working with him for 2 months or so and we'll be seeing him with the eyeliner pretty much every day," I pointed out.

Realizing this, Maggie whimpered, "Oh no," and hid under the covers. We laughed at her. I lifted them up and said, "Come on, Mag! We're not seeing him until after the pay – per – view, girl. Don't worry about it!"

"Whew!" said Maggie, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay. What do you guys think of his…" I had to pause, thinking for a minute.

"His what?" asked Morgan.

"What do you think of his hair?"

"From what I've seen, his hair is so beautiful looking," Lauren sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, but that eyeliner still scares me!" Maggie cried, hiding under her covers yet again.

Of course, my friends and I laughed at her again. Why was she so obsessed with Undertaker's eyeliner? It really drove us nuts!

"Argh! Maggie! Come on out!" Alyse cried.

"Forget it, girl! It doesn't look like she's coming out all night. Probably scared her too much with all of this eyeliner and hair talk," Lauren laughed.

"Yeah. You're definitely right on that one, Lauren!" I laughed.

After that, we talked for a while about our upcoming graduation plans until we heard our door open. An angry – looking Adam Copeland (or Edge as I best know him) was standing in the doorway, looking super furious.

"Okay! Will you damn girls stop talking and let me get back to sleep? God, you people are annoying the crap out of me!" Adam roared at us. Then, he walked out of our room, slamming the door behind him.

"God! That guy is rude, isn't he?" I cried to my friends.

Sitting up, Maggie replied, "You're right. Adam is rude."

"Hello! Of course he is!" Morgan cried.

"Sounds like he cares about nobody and nothing except himself and his beauty sleep!" cried Alyse.

"Now that is true!" we all shouted.

Again, Adam opened the door and cried, "SHUUUUUTTTT UUUUUUPPPP! GO… TO… SLEEEEEEPPPP!" Then, he slammed the door yet again.

Together, we all whispered, "Adam is definitely one crazy guy." Which of course was true. You should've heard the way he was screaming at us, for Pete's sake!

Finally, we fell asleep at close to 4 o'clock in the morning.

**A/N: Well, I'd have to say this was one of my best chapters ever! Not only was there drama in it, but also it was very humorous on my part! Dang, we can sure talk, can't we? (Laughs) And for almost 3 hours too! Phew! Writing this chapter has just about wiped me out!**

**Up Next: It's Saturday morning at the hotel. Mark wakes up to someone knocking at his door. He sees that that someone is Glen. Will Glen apologize about what happened at the airport? If yes, will Mark forgive him? I hope he does!**

**-Jen**


	8. Forgiven or Unforgiven?

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sister of Destruction is back yet again! Yay! Thanks to Takersgurl35 and Inday reviewing the last chapter, I made it past the 10 – review mark! (Gets up, dances) Anyways, I made it so that anonymous readers can review. Maggie, Alyse, Lauren and Morgan, this includes you! JK, girls. I'll email you with the URL eventually, and you can just review after you read a certain chapter. I don't care which chapter; I just need some new reviewers.**

**Recap: In the last chapter, the girls gossiped and talked about their essay assignment with Undertaker and about their graduation plans. They were so loud that pro wrestler Edge yelled at them to be quiet and go to sleep… twice. They finally did so around 4 in the morning.**

**Now: A knock on the door wakes Mark from a sorrow – induced sleep. Mark opens the door and sees Glen in the doorway. If you remember the chapter where I had Mark yell at Glen in the airport, you probably know where this chapter is headed. If not, read on anyway. That's right! Glen apologizes to Mark! But will Glen be forgiven?**

**Italics in this chapter represent someone's thoughts.**

Chapter 7: Forgiven or Unforgiven? – **Normal POV**

Date: September 16 2007

Time: 5:50 AM

Location: Memphis hotel

In his hotel room, Mark was tossing and turning in his sleep. He'd had nightmares about Glen's reaction to what he'd said all night long.

_God, Glen! I'm sorry about what I said. Forgive me! Please! _Mark thought, continuing to toss and turn in bed. Man, that fight sure disturbed Mark's sleep! Thankfully, a knock on his door convinced Mark to get up and see who his visitor was. This visitor was the last person he wanted to see. He sort of got upset when he saw Glen standing in the doorway.

"Glen?" Mark asked in total disbelief.

"Mark, please…" Glen started, but Mark had completely walked away and headed back to his bed at this point.

"Mark! What is wrong with you? I just came over to apologize for what I said back at the airport!" shouted Glen, furious. Would Glen ever be able to get his point across?

Turning over to face his friend, Mark asked, "Really?"

"Yeah man. Honest."

"Okay. I have something to apologize about too. I'm sorry about how I screamed at you back in the airport," Mark said in a shaky voice. "I bet you probably hate me now, don't you?"

"It's okay, Mark. I don't hate you," Glen said in a comforting tone.

"Yes you do. I screamed at you and drove away before letting you explain yourself. I'm sorry," Mark cried.

Hugging his friend, Glen said, "Mark. Stop crying. I don't hate you. I'm sorry about what I said, and I just hope you'll forgive me."

"Are you kidding? Of course I forgive you, dude. Still friends?"

"Yep. Still friends." The 2 friends hugged for a while longer before Glen walked out of the room. After his friend left, Mark decided it was too early for him to get up. He lied back down in bed and fell asleep, feeling at peace. 

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. But I have a reason as to why it's like this. I figured it wouldn't take Mark and Glen too long to apologize to each other. Wait a minute. Mark forgave Glen? Yippee! Good for you, Taker! (Snickers and shakes head) Don't worry, girls. I'll email you with the URL at some point so that you can read the story. As for everyone else, please read and review!**

**Up Next: After a day of doing nothing until the pay – per – view, the girls are out at a club with some of the other wrestlers. Remember their run – in with Edge in the last chapter? What will happen when the girls bump into Edge again? Find out next time!**

**-Jen**


	9. Party Up In Da Club!

**A/N: Hi guys! Sister of Destruction reporting for duty! Man, I have got to stop thinking about army movies randomly! (Laughs) Anyways, I really shouldn't be doing this right now, but I had to get this chapter written if not posted. I have no school tomorrow, which could mean one thing… updates galore!! Woohoo! (Gets up, dances like an idiot) Whew! That was a lot of fun! (Laughs) Where was I? Oh yeah…**

**Recap: Glen knocked on Mark's hotel door to apologize for the airport fiasco. Mark very quickly accepted Glen's apology and apologized for how he screamed at his friend. Of course, Glen forgave him too. So now they are friends again. But I have to wonder, will this friendship last? I hope so!**

**Now: The girls are out at one of the hottest nightclubs in Memphis. Of course, where there's a club, there are bound to be wrestlers hoping to have a good time. What happens when the girls run into Adam again (remember Chapter 6?)? Will Edge be nice to the girls? Or will he just tell them to leave him alone?**

**Sort of inspired by 50 Cent's "In Da Club."**

Chapter 8: Party up in Da Club! – **Normal POV**

_**In the girls' hotel room**_

After Jen and her friends spent pretty much most of the day in the hotel by the pool, they decided they needed to do something else.

Sighing, Jen asked, "I'm bored! What do you guys wanna do tonight?"

"Ooh. I have an idea! Let's go out dancing somewhere!" cried Alyse.

"Ugh! But where, Alyse?" asked Morgan, pulling her hair out.

"Whoa! Geez girl, calm down! Somebody today told me that there's this nightclub here in Memphis called The Elvis Presley Nightclub," Alyse calmly told Morgan.

"Oh yeah. That really explains a lot," Maggie muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"Eh… nothing. Forget it," said Maggie. God, Jen's friend was a stubborn girl! She didn't listen to what anybody else had to say. It didn't really matter too much anyway. The girls had to get dressed and get ready for their big brouhaha on the town!

_**At the Elvis Presley Nightclub – **_**Normal POV**

Once at the club, the girls wanted to have fun right away. Pretty soon, the 5 of them bumped into some of the other wrestlers. They bumped into Dave, Paul, Shawn, and Randy.

"Um… hi guys," Jen started. "What's up?"

"Not too much. Who are your friends?" Randy asked.

"Well, on my right is Morgan, on my left is Alyse; next to Alyse is Maggie, and next to Morgan is Lauren."

"Nice to meet you girls," Shawn said pleasantly. Then, acting like a little kid, he turned to Paul and whined, "Come on, Hunter! Where's the music? I wanna dance my pants off!" Shawn then stamped his feet like a little brat!

"Shawn, they're not going to turn the music on if ya keep acting like that. So stop it," muttered Hunter, very annoyed.

**Batista's POV**

"Aw, Shawn! Ya just won't stop, will you?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I guess we know why the last part of Shawn's name is Kid," a voice rang out from behind me. "It's because Shawn's been known to act like a baby if he doesn't get his way."

"Shut up! I will let you know that I am a very grown and mature man!" Shawn cried. Of course, he still sounded like a little kid! Honestly, I felt bad for Jen and her friends to have to see Shawn act like this.

**Jen's POV**

The person who was behind Batista stepped out so that we could look at him. I was honestly scared because that person was none other than… Edge! I didn't know if he wanted to yell at us first or beat us up first.

Terrified, I asked, "Adam?"

"Um… hello. What are you and your friends doing here?" Adam asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

"We actually came here to have fun. Right girls?" I asked my friends.

"Right!" my friends cried out.

"Did any of you 5 girls see Mark today? Why isn't he here with us?" Adam asked.

"I talked to Mark, and he's not here because he said he needs to sleep for tomorrow," Dave told him.

A few seconds later, the first song, "Enter Sandman" by Metallica played in the background.

"All right! Whoo! I love this band," Adam cried out. Looking at me and my friends, he said, "Would you girls like to dance with us?"

"But Adam… I thought you didn't like us because we interrupted your sleep last night," Maggie said.

"Oh my God! Say what? Come on! Who the heck said I didn't like you? I don't remember saying that," Adam calmly told my friend.

"But Adam, you screamed at us last night," I reminded him.

"Listen, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just… Never mind, okay? Come on and dance with us!" Of course we did.

Throughout the whole night, we also danced to tunes by Elvis, Britney Spears, Nirvana, and more. All in all, we had a lot of fun on the day before Unforgiven! Right girls?

**Maggie**

Yes we did!

**Alyse**

Of course!

**Lauren**

Right!

**Morgan**

Heck yeah!

**Jen's POV**

Thanks, gals! Now I have to wonder how we'll be able to get along with Mark tomorrow…

**Maggie**

Do I have to see the eyeliner? Oh God, help me!!

**Jen**

Aw, Maggie! You're no fun at all you know that?

**A/N: Well, I hated to end it there, but I had to get this up and finished before I forgot about it. It looks like Adam got along very well with the girls. It's the exact opposite of how I thought Adam would react. He probably would've screamed at us again! When Dave said that Mark didn't go to the club because Mark needed to sleep, I didn't believe him. I think Mark has something else going on with him. I'm not telling you what until the next chapter. Oh, and I do not own Metallica or "Enter Sandman," Britney, Nirvana or Elvis. I'm sure I own myself and the nightclub for this chapter.**

**Up Next: Finally! The Unforgiven PPV is here! Before his match, Mark has another breakdown about his divorce. Unfortunately, one wrestler asks Mark how Sara's been. This is a huge mistake. I'll tell you how next time!! Sister of Destruction is out!**

**-Jen**


	10. What do you mean 'how is Sara doing'

**A/N: Hi guys! A new chapter of Sociological Intentions is here! Sorry for the late update. I was at a pasta party for Best Buddies last night and then I was at home watching WrestleMania 24. Undertaker is at 16 – 0 and is the new Heavyweight Champion!! Yippee! (Laughs) If you want the results to the other matches, let me know. Reminder: the definite genres for this story will be romance, drama, humor, and hurt/comfort. You brought up a good point, Takersgurl35. From now on, I'll be sure to keep the girls away from Edge. Ha ha!**

**Recap: The girls ran into several other wrestlers at the Elvis Presley Nightclub, where they witnessed Shawn acting like a baby. Also, Edge apologized to the girls for having previously yelled at them. They quickly forgave him and everybody danced.**

**Now: It's almost time for Unforgiven! Before his match, Mark gets a nasty phone call from Sara (well, sort of. You'll see). Unfortunately, afterward, one of the wrestlers asks Mark how Sara is doing. How will Mark react? Two words: big mistake. Again, you'll see.**

Chapter 9: What do you mean 'how is Sara doing?' – **Normal POV**

Date: September 16, 2007

Time: 2 PM

Location: FedEx Forum in Memphis, Tennessee; Mark's locker room

At 2 o'clock, 6 hours before Unforgiven would be aired on TV, Mark arrived in his locker room with his bag in hand. He was just organizing his stuff when his cell phone buzzed. He took out the phone and groaned with disgust. His ex – wife Sara's name was on the caller ID.

"What do you want, Sara? I'm busy," Mark said in a nasty tone.

"Hello Mark. This is Sara," Sara said on the other end, even though she knew that he knew that she was on the phone.

"Um… okay, Sara. I can see-"

"MARKUS! Don't interrupt me again. So how's it going with your bitch Michelle McCool? Hmmm?" Sara remarked in a not – so – nice manner.

"Argh! Sara, come on! I haven't even seen Michelle in a while! When are you going to give me a goddamn break?!" Mark was really upset at this point.

"I'll give you a break when you finally decide to tell me the truth for once!" Sara shouted.

"Sara! I did tell you the truth! You know what? You're EXACTLY like Jodi. You don't listen to what I say, you won't let me help take care of the kids, and you want to know what else? You don't even-"

"I don't even what, Mark?"

**Mark's POV**

At this point, I was totally flabbergasted. I honestly didn't even know what to say.

"Oh my God, woman! You know what? Just forget it!" I shouted at my wife.

"Okay. You want to know something too? I just called to tell you good luck in your match tonight, but I can hear that you don't want to listen to me," Sara informed me.

"Sara, please let me apolo-"

Before I knew it, bam. Sara had hung up on me. I was pissed! Before I could really express my anger, Jeff Hardy walked in and asked, "Hey Taker. How's your wife doing?"

I just got up right away and stomped over to Jeff. I thundered at him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOW IS SARA DOING?' IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME?? OH YEAH, LIKE I'VE NEVER HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE!! YOU KNOW WHAT, HARDY? WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY WHITE ASS!!"

Not knowing what to say, Jeff looked like he was about to cry. He left without saying a word. Of course, I was hurt. How dare he ask me that question! I stomped back over to the sofa and cried my heart out before I had to put on my makeup and prepare for my match.

**Jeff's POV**

Upset, I walked to the locker room Matt and I shared. Once I was in, Matt could tell I was crying.

"Jeff? What the hell happened?" he asked, giving me a hug.

"Oh Matt! Taker just screamed at me for no reason! All I did was ask him how Sara was," I cried into Matt's shoulder.

**Matt's POV**

Poor Jeff. That's all I can say.

**A/N: Wow. Poor Jeff and Mark. That's all I can say at this point. I'm stunned by what just happened. You hit the nail right on the head, Matt.**

**Up Next: Mark's match against Henry is under way. Will Jen and her friends be at ringside? Only time will tell!!**

**Jen**


	11. Battle of the Marks!

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm updating again! Luckily for me, I have a long study today. This means plenty of updates on the way! Yay! (Giggle) I wasn't home last night because I went to Uno's Chicago Grill in Hanover as part of a fundraiser for Best Buddies. It was packed!! Guess what else? My 20****th**** birthday is in 2 days!! I honestly can't believe it. Time goes by fast! Anyways, thanks to Inday and Takersgurl35 for reviewing the last chapter as always!**

**Recap: In the last chapter, Jeff Hardy mistakenly asked Mark how Sara was doing, unaware that the couple was divorced. Mark went through what is considered to me a total mental breakdown. After Mark screamed at Jeff, Jeff walked back to his and Matt's locker room, crying. Matt was forced to comfort his baby brother after Jeff had told him what happened.**

**Now: Mark has calmed down a little bit, and it's time for his match against Mark Henry. He is definitely out to make a statement about why he returned to wrestling. Will my friends and I be at ringside? Read to find out!**

**A/N 2: I didn't get Unforgiven 2007 on PPV, so I don't know what time Mark's match started. So, I'll say it started at around 10:15 Eastern Time.**

**Spoilers: Undertaker vs. Mark Henry match at Unforgiven '07**

Chapter 10: Battle of the Marks! – **Normal POV**

Date: September 16

Time: around 10:15

Location: FedEx Forum

Unforgiven was promising to be an exciting pay – per – view. There was a World Title change, Matt Hardy had turned on MVP during their tag title match (even though they retained against Deuce & Domino), and Candice Michelle had retained her Women's championship against the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix. Now though, it was time for the main event match. The Undertaker was making his return to wrestling for the first time in less than 4 months.

_Backstage – _**Jen's POV**

My friends and I were watching the Pay – per – view from Dave Batista's locker room. You see, after his title match, Dave had came up to us and asked if we wanted to watch Mark's match with him.

Of course, we jumped at the chance and said, "Sure!" Well, we had watched the World Tag Team title match with him and booed when Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch had retained their titles against Paul London and Brian Kendrick. After that match, a crewmember of WWE asked us if we'd like to be ringside for Mark's match!

"Of course we would. Thank you very much for giving us the news," I told the crewmember. When he left, we all cheered, except for Maggie.

"Maggie? What are you so nervous about? Mark's match is next. This is the perfect opportunity for us to see how Mark wrestles in the ring!" I shouted at her.

"Well, yeah…" I could tell that my friend was hesitating. Bad.

"Yeah, but what?" Lauren asked.

"I'm worried about the eyeliner again! God, hide me!" Maggie cried out.

Getting angry with Maggie at that point, I grabbed her hand and told her, "Come on. He's not gonna hurt you, Mag." I literally had to drag Maggie to the stage while Lauren, Morgan and Alyse followed closely behind.

**Batista's POV**

Man, I love Jen and her friends already! They really make me smile and crack me up!

_Back in the ring – _**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, in the ring, Undertaker was recovering after Mark Henry had given him a superplex from the top turnbuckle. God, that move had to hurt his back! It was right around that time that Jen and her friends came down to the ring.

Seeing the girls, Undertaker muttered, "What the hell is going on? This wasn't in the script." However, he just shrugged his shoulders and continued to wrestle.

**Jen's POV**

During the rest of the match, the girls and I kept cheering Mark on as he was wrestling Henry. We breathed a sigh of relief when we saw him break out of Henry's bearhug. A while toward the end of the match, Taker was signaling for the Last Ride.

"Come on, Taker! Crush him! Show him why you came back to work!" we cheered as Taker gave Henry a Last Ride from the turnbuckle.

Taker then went for the pin, and we counted with the referee and the crowd. "One – two – three!!" Everybody cheered when the three – count was made, including the 5 of us. Mark stared at us for a while before making his way to the back.

**A/N: Man, this one lasted so long! It's the least I can do, seeing as I haven't updated my stories in a while. As always, read and review!! I do not accept any flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Up Next: After the show, Mark comes across Jeff again (remember the last chapter?). Will he apologize to Jeff or not? Also, Jen and her friends come across Mark again. What will Mark have to say to them? Stay tuned because if you thought the airport fight was dramatic, you haven't seen anything yet!!**

**Jen W., "Sister of Destruction"  
**


	12. I'm sorryConfrontation

**Hi guys! Hope that you are still reading my stories. Sorry I'm not on my regular computer; my dad was using it, so I have to use my mom's new laptop. This is the next chapter of 'Sociological Intentions.' GirlyTakerFan pointed out that my muses are crying too much and after re – reading my story, I figured she was right. From this chapter on, the hurt/comfort part of the story is over.**

Chapter 11: I'm Sorry/Confrontation

After coming off his match against Mark Henry, Mark walked back to his locker room to find that Jeff was waiting for him.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Hardy?" he asked nastily.

"I want an apology for screaming at me about your wife before your match earlier. You had no right to yell at me for no real reason and I'm not going to put up with it again," Jeff explained.

"Alright, I'm sorry Hardy. I really mean it."

Hugging his friend, Jeff said, "It's okay, Deadman. I forgive you. Bye, Mark. See ya later." Then, he left the locker room, leaving Mark by himself.

_Later at 11:00_

Mark was packing his bags and preparing to leave when Jennifer and her friends entered the room.

"What exactly do you girls want? What is the purpose of this visit?" Mark asked.

"Well, my friends and I have a school assignment on socialization and we have chosen you as our main subject," Jen replied.

"Um… Listen girls. Can we please do this some other time? I really have to get back to the hotel," Mark pointed out.

"Listen pal. We took a road trip all the way over here from Miami, Florida. You'd better work with us or we're going to get an F!" Morgan shouted.

"Little girl, I know you didn't just yell at me the way you did. Regardless, I really do not give a crap about you girls or your assignment. All I wanna do is to go back to the hotel and sleep. Besides, I saw you at ringside during my match and you weren't even supposed to be there!" Mark said.

"Geez, Mark! We just wanted to give you some moral support for what you've been going through!" Jen screamed.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?" Mark asked. "You know what? Never mind. I'll tell you tomorrow if you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the night. I really have to go now. Goodbye." With that, Mark shoved Jen out of his way and walked out.

"Man, that was rude of him," Lauren said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to try and talk to him again tomorrow," said Maggie.

"Yeah. And he'd better apologize for his refusal to cooperate with us," Alyse pointed out.

"Or what?" Morgan asked.

"Or I'm not going to love him anymore," Jen replied. "I think we should go back to the hotel and sleep, too." With that, the girls left Undertaker's locker room and walked out of the arena. Then, they got in their car and drove back to the hotel.

**AN: Welp, there's Chapter 11! Wasn't long, but at least I updated. Sorry that it took a while. Don't hate me! R&R!! Mmmmwah!**

**Sister of Destruction**


	13. Go Talk to Jen

**AN: Hello readers! This is the latest chapter of "Sociological Intentions." Sorry I had to make Mark so mean to the girls in the last chapter. I just figured my Taker muse would be tired after fighting Mark Henry. Let's just hope Taker will warm up to them! BTW, I am the Jen in the story, and the other 4 girls are 4 of my friends from high school.**

**Recap: Mark got done with his match against Mark Henry. Jen and her friends tried to talk to him, but he blew them off. After a failed attempt at starting their essay, they drove back to the hotel.**

**Now: Glen stops by Mark's hotel room to visit. He tells his friend that he heard about the conversation with the girls. Also, Glen tells Mark to either talk to Jen or he will never talk to Mark again. Will Mark listen?**

Chapter 12: "Go Talk To Jen"

Date: 9/17/07

Time: 12:15 AM

Location: Memphis hotel; Taker's hotel room

In the early morning hours of the next day, Mark was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, walking over to the door.

The voice at the other side of the door replied, "It's Glen. Can I talk to you?"

Opening the door to let his friend in, Mark replied, "Sure. What is this about?"

"Matt and Jeff Hardy told me that you ran into a teen girl named Jen and her friends. Is this true?" Glen asked, sitting down on Mark's bed.

Remembering the run – in, Mark muttered, "Unfortunately, it is true."

"Mark, wait a minute. Why was that unfortunate?" asked Glen.

"Because. All I wanted to do was to come back here and go to sleep. However, Jen and her friends started talking to me about this assignment they had to do for school. Why couldn't they have waited until later in the morning?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but maybe they couldn't wait because they just wanted to meet you in person," Glen replied.

Mark angrily said, "I know, but still. I'm sure they had to have known how tired I was after my match. Didn't they care?"

"Well… probably. But I'm willing to bet that Jen and the other girls think you blew them off for no real reason." Glen paused. "Especially Jen. I mean, come on. She's practically your biggest fan for Gods sake! Why the hell can't you wake up and smell the coffee, Mark?!" Glen shouted, getting mad at his friend. "God!"

"Because, Glen! I'm still trying to recover from my divorce from Sara! Is that okay??" Mark shouted back.

Stunned, Glen replied, "Oh… my… God. You know what Mark? You are being really unbelievable right now! How dare you ignore a fan of yours just because of your wife and Michelle? That is really upsetting to me."

Wishing he could take back what he'd said last, Mark tried to apologize. "Glen, please. I'm really sorry I-"

"Know what? Save the apology," Glen said, walking back over to the door. "I'm out of here, dude."

"Wait!" Mark cried out. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I might either room with Dave or Adam tonight. I really cannot believe you lately." Glen felt bad for hurting his friend, but he wanted Mark to do the right thing.

**Mark's POV**

I asked, "Glen. I'm sorry I blew those girls off. What do I do?"

"My recommendation is this. Go talk to Jen and apologize to her, otherwise I will not be your friend anymore," replied Glen.

Needless to say, I was shocked.

"Wait. Are you serious?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I am being serious. Talk to Jen or I'm not going to talk to you again," said Glen, as if his decision was final. Then, Glen left.

Knowing what I had to do next, I took off for the room Jen and her friends were staying at.

**Jen's POV**

In the room I was sharing with my friends, I was stunned at what Mark had said to us. I thought he was a strong, caring person outside of the ring. I really hope that I wasn't mistaken.

Before the five of us went to bed, my friends and I were talking about what direction we would take as far as the essay went. We were in the middle of our conversation when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said, walking over to the door. When I opened it though, it was Mark!

"Hey hon. It's me. Can I talk to you in my hotel room?" he asked me.

At this point, I was not sure what to say…

**AN: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Oooh, I gotcha good, didn't I? If you want to know what I will tell Mark, you will have to wait for the next update! Lol! Hugs and kisses!! LOL!! See you!**

**Jen W., "Sister of Destruction."**


	14. Venting Your Feelings

Sister of Destruction is back once again! Another update of "Sociological Intentions" is here.

**OK; my rant is over. On with the story!**

_Previously in Soc. Intentions:_

_Jen's POV_

_"I'll get it," I said, walking over to the door. When I opened it though, it was Mark!_

_"Hey hon. It's me. Can I talk to you in my hotel room?" he asked me._

_At this point, I was not sure what to say…_

Chapter 13: Venting Your Feelings

**Jen's POV**

I just looked at Mark for a little while longer, trying to figure out if he was serious or what.

"Well? Are you going to talk to me or do I have to drag you to my room?" asked Mark sternly.

"All right! Keep your pants on; I'm coming," I told him. Mark smirked at my answer and started walking.

I turned to my friends and said, "Wish me luck you guys."

"Good luck, Jen," my friends said in unison.

Down the hall, Mark bellowed, "Girl! Are you going to follow me or what! I do not have all morning, you know!"

"Jeez Mark! Hold on. I told you I was coming, didn't I?" I asked.

"Don't you dare mouth off to me girl. Now come," he said, like he expected me to do what he said.

With no other choice, I followed Mark down the hall to keep up with him.

Meanwhile, my friends were worried that Mark might kill me!

**Normal POV**

"I hope Jen will be okay," Lauren said concerned.

"Lauren, come on. Knowing Jen, I think she'll be fine," Morgan told Lauren.

"Not if Mark is wearing that eyeliner, she won't," said Maggie.

"Maggie! Stop with the eyeliner talk already!" Alyse shouted, getting exasperated. "Jeez!"

After that, all 4 girls went to bed and fell asleep.

_Later in Mark's hotel room_

Jen and Mark had just gotten comfortable on Mark's bed so that they could talk for a while before they went to bed.

"Okay. What did you wish to talk about, dude?" asked Jen.

Shaking his head at Jen, Mark warned, "I swear to God, if you call me dude again, I'll escort your skimpy butt out of here on the spot, girl."

"Sorry Mark. Please tell me what you were going to say," Jen said.

Mark sighed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"All right. I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the arena. I'm sorry I snapped at you and your friends. To be honest, I'm going through some personal issues right now."

"Um… don't be mad at me if I guess, but… does it have anything to do with your wife Sara?" Jen asked nervously, knowing Mark would be mad.

If anything, Mark was more shocked than angry. "Oh my God. How did you know?"

"Uh… Lucky guess?" Jen asked.

Rolling his eyes, Mark snapped, "Girl, stop being so smart with me and go to sleep."

Getting frustrated with the guy, Jen replied, "Mark, stop calling me 'girl.' I have a real name, you know."

"Hey! Stop being fresh with me and go to fucking sleep!" Mark shouted at her.

**Jen's POV**

Letting out a scoff, I said, "Okay… master. Whatever you say."

Mark only smirked at me and turned onto his right side. I was so mad at him that I separated myself from him and turned on my left side so that I wasn't facing him. From there, we said, "Goodnight" to each other and simply fell asleep.

Inside, I was thinking to myself, 'I don't want to fight with Mark. I want to kiss this man on the lips!' Judging by our fight though, it looked like it wasn't going to happen tonight. I could tell right away that this assignment would not be easy all because Mark wouldn't elaborate on his problems.

_In Dave's hotel room – _**Normal POV**

After talking with Mark a few hours ago, Glen had decided to room with Batista. While Dave was sound asleep, Glen was in the other bed, trying to listen to Mark and Jen's conversation.

While he was listening, Glen thought to himself, 'Well, even though Mark is arguing with her, at least he's trying.'

Before Glen could go to sleep however, Dave woke up and asked, "You okay, Glen?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about Jen and Mark. I think they'd look cute together," Glen said to Dave.

"Phew! Tell me about it!" Dave cried out.

Then, the two friends laughed for a while before going back to sleep for the night.

**AN: Phew! This chapter is done after roughly 4 days. I just didn't know what to put in here. Hope I did a good job! I promise the kissing scenes will happen soon!!**

**R – E – V – I – E – W!! Please?? I still need reviews. I'm desperate! LOL! See ya!**

**SOD**


	15. Morning Jen & Plane Ride Home

**AN: Hi everybody! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time! I was about to run out of ideas, but I think I've got the rest of the story planned out. Thanks to taker43, tayzan – marie – paige, and Nabbeena for reviewing and convincing me not to give up!******** Love ya, ladies!**

**Recap: Mark tried to talk to Jen, but he thought she was being smart with her. Jen found out Mark's personal issues were about Sara, but Mark refused to elaborate. Meanwhile, Glen was listening to the conversation in Batista's room. Even though they were fighting, Glen was impressed.**

**Now: It is Mark and Jen's first morning together. What will happen? Will it go better than last time? Find out now!**

Chapter 14: Morning Jen/Plane Ride Home

Date: 9/17/07

Time: 7:15 AM

Location: Memphis hotel; Mark's room

**Normal POV**

After a fitful night's sleep after arguing with Jen, Mark got up at a quarter past 7.

'Which of course is unusual of me,' Mark thought, because he was more used to getting up later in the day like Matt Hardy was. But there was a good reason he got up early. He really wanted to get home to Austin and see his daughters. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he noticed that Jen was still in bed.

"Hey. Jen, get up you bitch," Mark snapped at her.

Opening her eyes, Jen replied, "I don't think so Taker. Not after you fought and argued with me last night."

"Jen, my name is not Taker. It's Mark. Only my friends call me Taker," Mark told Jen.

"I knew that. God Mark! I'm not stupid!" Jen screamed at him.

"I know. I'm sorry Jen," Mark apologized. "Kiss me?"

"Mmm! Hold on. I gotta take a shower first," Jen replied in a sing – song voice. She gave him a kiss on the lips, which Mark later had to admit made him feel satisfied inside.

Later…

In Dave's room, Glen had been eavesdropping on Mark and Jen more. This time, he liked what he was hearing.

"Oh God. What's going on with them now?" Dave wanted to know.

"Actually, Mark and Jen are getting along better today. Didn't you hear?" asked Glen.

"Yeah I heard em. They sound like a great match now that Mark and Sara are… divorced."

Glen just smirked, shook his head and kept listening.

Meanwhile…

After Mark and Jen were all ready to go, they left the hotel room. While Jen was walking, she saw Jeff Hardy come out of his room and wave to her. Matt saw what was going on and waved to Jen too. She waved back before running down the hall to catch up to Mark.

"I was going to go back home to Texas and see my girls. Did you want to come along with me?" Mark asked.

"Um… of course I do!" Jen screamed, causing her friends to wake up and open their door.

"Jen? Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. I am fabulous. Mark just invited me up to his ranch in Austin! Isn't that great?" Jen asked Morgan.

"Oh my God girl! You are lucky!" Maggie shouted, giving Jen a hug. "We'll stay here and work on the essay. Call us if you, um…" Maggie was nervous because Mark was standing next to Jen, and Maggie didn't want him to find out that she and the rest of the girls knew about the divorce.

"I will," Jen mouthed before she and Mark left.

On the plane…

A couple of hours later, Mark and Jen were on an airplane flight home to Austin. Mark was telling Jen about his girls during the flight.

"Do you love kids? Well, you'll come to love my daughters," Mark told her.

"Oh yeah? How old are they right now?" Jen asked.

"Well, Chasey is 4 and will be 5 in November. And Gracie turned 2 in May. Like I said, you'll really adore them. Chasey is full of spunk and Gracie is just, well… adorable. I think they'll like you too. What do you think?" When he didn't get an immediate response, Mark got concerned.

"Jen?" he asked. Then he looked and saw that she'd gone to sleep. Mark laughed at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then, considering how tired he still was, he fell asleep on Jen's shoulder.

**Well, there's the new installment after over 5 months. The long chapter is my way of saying how sorry I am to keep you waiting. Hope you like it!!**

**~Jen**


	16. Welcome To Texas!

**Hey guys. I will finally be updating Sociological Intentions today! Yay! I've ignored this story so long because one, I've been thinking about what to put in the rest of the story. Two, I had to work on my other stories. Don't worry; I won't do that again. Thanks to Myresa, RIP-Andrew-Test-Martin, HBKGirl20, Laurice and Danielle for reviewing while I was gone!**

Chapter 15: Welcome to Texas!

Time: 9 AM

Location: Austin – Bergstrom International Airport

After getting off the plane at the airport, Mark and Jen were getting ready to leave for Mark's ranch. When Jen had had trouble getting her bag from the storage bin in the plane, Mark had been more than helpful. But for some reason, Mark was still clearly in a bad mood.

"Well, welcome to Texas. What do ya think?" he asked, feeling annoyed. How'd he get roped into agreeing to be Jen's testing subject, let alone for 2 months?

"Mark. What's wrong with you? What happened to our conversation in the hotel and on the airplane?" Jen asked him.

"Sorry. I'm still distracted by personal issues. Really, I'm fine," Mark growled, walking faster.

Jen was forced to run to catch up with Mark. For a 6 foot 8 inch 42- year – old, he was pretty quick. Feeling guilty, Mark looked back at Jen catching up to him and thought, _Damn. Why did I have to be such a jerk? All the poor girl wanted was to get a proper welcome. I might have to make up to her later._

He stopped walking for a while and let Jen catch up to her. He realized he didn't want to fight the poor girl; he wanted to kiss her. Why couldn't either of them see that?

**Maggie's house in Miami…**

After leaving the hotel in Memphis, Jen's friends decided to go over to Maggie's house to work on their essay. Because of the Sociology project, everybody would be using an online program conducted by their teachers to continue their education. So far, the girls had managed to type a page on Mark's emotions during their meeting the previous night.

"Well, that's one page down, and a bit more to go. I don't know if Jen will be able to interview Mark," Maggie told the other girls.

"Why not? I mean, he's her favorite Superstar for Pete's sake. I hope he'll talk to her more," said a concerned Alyse.

"I hope so too. If he doesn't, we might have to go down to Texas and personally confront him," Morgan replied.

That was one of the things that Maggie and the other girls liked about Morgan. If anybody made fun of or insulted one of her friends, she clearly wasn't afraid to let them know how she felt. At this point, they didn't care if they finished their paper or not. They just wanted to hear from Jen that she and Taker had kissed on the lips… and maybe much more.

**Mark's house…**

Mark and Jen burst into the door of Mark's ranch. Upon hearing the door open, his mom Catherine approached them with Gracie in her arms and Chasey near her.

"Daddy!" the two girls cried, hugging her father. Mark was only too happy to return the hug.

"Mark? What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing home so early? I thought for sure you'd still be sleeping in Memphis and that you'd be home later in the day," said Catherine.

"Mom, girls, I'd like to introduce you to one of my fans. This is miss Jennifer White," Mark replied. "She is here because I unwittingly volunteered to be the subject of one of her assignments for school."

"That's nice of you Mark. You're such a good boy," Catherine told her son, kissing his cheek. Then she put Gracie down and walked into the living room.

"So girls, what do you think of miss White here?" Mark asked his little girls.

Looking Jen up and down, Gracie and Chasey gave their dad two thumbs – up.

Smiling, their father asked, "What does that mean?"

"Dad, it means we like her," Chasey said, sounding a little cheeky.

"Hey. Watch your mouth, missy," Mark warned.

"Sorry Dad," Chasey replied, giving Jen a hug. Her younger sister did the same thing.

"Aw. Thanks girls. You two are so sweet," Jen said to them.

Mark could only smile and look on as Gracie and Chasey took Jen up to the guest room where she would be staying. He just wanted to get over Sara at this point. He didn't care that his now ex had returned home to California. Now he wanted to focus his efforts on Jen and his girls. The next time he had to come in contact with Sara, he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

**There ya go! I promise I will not keep you waiting again. If I do… well, I haven't figured that part out yet. I'll think about it, LOL! C'mon. Read and review!**

**~Jen**


	17. A Sign of Things to Come?

**Hello! I'm back! I figured that since Myresa updated her story,I would update mine also. I promised to do it earlier, but I forgot. And for that, I am sorry! Thanks to Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Mababy, and taker43 for reviewing! BTW, this story does NOT take place this year. It takes place in 2007.**

Chapter 16: A Sign of Things to Come?

**Where everybody is now…**

It was well over a month since Jen arrived at Mark's ranch and since her friends had been working on the essay back in Florida. At first, he had been a little reluctant, but Mark had finally told Jen about his divorce from Sara and his issues with Sara and Michelle. Jen told Mark she understood because a few months ago, her own boyfriend James had told her he wanted a separation. According to James, Jen spent way too much time with her friends instead of him. It was after that conversation that Mark and Jen both realized that they had more in common than they thought.

Now it was Friday, the twelfth of October. Three days ago, Mark had taped a match teaming with Glen taking on Matt Hardy and MVP in tag team action for Friday Night Smackdown. Tonight, Mark and Jen would be watching the match with Mark's daughters.

"Yay! Nice hit!" Jen cheered after seeing Mark leg drop MVP. So far, she liked what she was seeing.

"That was a cool move," Chasey said.

Gracie smiled and nodded her head.

Then, the 4 of them watched as Matt gave Glen the Twist of Fate. However, MVP tagged himeself in, and the Brothers of Destruction pretty much took over from that point on. After the match ended with a Tombstone, the girls squealed in delight.

"Yay! Great match Daddy!" Gracie squealed.

"You and uncle Glen make a fierce tag team!" agreed Chasey.

After the show was over, Mark told his daughters to go to bed.

"Daddy! Do we hafta go to bed?" asked Chasey.

"Yes ya do, little missy. And don't be smart with me again, or I'll make you go to bed earlier tomorrow night." Mark nodded his head like he meant it.

Getting the message, the two girls sulked up the stairs and to bed.

"Mark, I really do wish there had been a nicer way to tell your daughter that," Jen told him, obviously concerned.

"I'm sorry girly, but it's not easy raising girls. Before I divorced Sara, I lived in a house full of girls. What can you do?" Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Go figure."

**Later…**

Jen and Mark had been watching ESPN SportsCenter for the past hour and 15 minutes before Jen had asked a shocking question.

"Taker, would you like to dance with me?" she asked.

Mark spun his head at her and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Dance with me? C'mon; I'll teach you."

Jen then went upstairs for her bag. A minute later, she brought down one of her favorite CDs: the soundtrack to _Dirty Dancing._

"What??" Mark was confused. "Why Dirty Dancing?"

"Duh! It's one of my all time favorite movies," Jen explained, putting the CD into the stereo player. Then she searched through the tracks until she found "She's Like The Wind."

"Okay. Now, put your left hand on my waist while I put my right hand on your shoulder. Then just follow my lead."

Before Mark knew it, he was dancing around the living room with Jen. Then, a couple of minutes before the song was over, he unexpectantly gave Jen a deep kiss on the lips. Oddly, she liked it!

"Ooh! That kiss tasted so sweet! Since when did you become so smooth?" asked Jen.

"Girl, of all people, you should know I've been married 2 times. Come on!" Mark shouted at her, letting out a laugh.

Laughing herself, Jen turned the stereo off and said that she was going to bed. Mark gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smirked before heading upstairs. A minute or two after Jen was upstairs, Mark decided to go to bed too.

**Finished! I just realized that I have to go to bed now. Father's Day cookout w/the fam in a couple of hours. Goodnight!**

**~Jen**


	18. The Truth

**Hey guys! I am back. Yay! I don't really have much to say I guess. Oh wait; thank you to taker43 and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for reviewing!**

Chapter 17: The Truth

At 7:15 AM the next morning, Chasey was the first person in the house to wake up. She got out of bed, walked out of her room and went over to her younger sister's room. Deciding to have a bit of fun, she walked in and jumped on Gracie's bed, telling her to get up.

"Whoa! Okay Chas, I'm up!" Gracie let out a giggle before sitting up in bed.

"What was up with Dad wanting us to go to bed last night?" Chasey asked.

"What do you mean Chasey?" asked Gracie.

"I don't know about you, but I think Dad likes Jen. Even though she's too young for dad, they do look like a good match. Also, did you hear any music playing last night?"

Gracie thought about that question for a while.

"I did. And I don't know if you do, but did it sound like a song from Dirty Dancing?"

"Yeah. Clearly, they need to get together again. And I'm telling the truth too. Let's see what they're doing."

The two girls walked to the guest room and opened the door. They saw that Jen was still in bed asleep.

"Come on. Let's see what Dad's doing," Chasey whispered.

"Okay. Let's go," Gracie whispered back.

They walked to Mark's room and saw that his door was closed, much like Jen's was. When they opened it, they saw their father still asleep in bed too. They were confused. How long had Mark and Jen been downstairs last night?

"Excuse me? What are you girls doing?" asked a voice behind them.

The two sisters turned and saw that Catherine was behind them.

"Let's go downstairs, girls. I don't think your dad and his friend want to be disturbed. Okay?"

"Sorry grandma," both girls apologized.

"Okay. Come on you," said Catherine, picking Gracie up. Then she went downstairs, followed by Chasey.

**A few minutes later…**

In the guest room, Jen slowly started to wake up. For a second, she wondered where she was. Then she realized that she was at Mark's house. She was still working on her essay with her friends after all. Feeling intrigued, she left the room and walked down to where Mark's room was. Once inside, she slowly walked over to Mark's bed and climbed in next to him.

With a yawn, Mark mumbled, "Go away," to no one in particular obviously.

"Mark, it's me," Jen said in a sweet singsong tone.

Turning to look at her, Mark sat up.

"Good morning Jennifer. Have a nice sleep?"

"I did, thank you." Then Jen unexpectedly gave Mark a kiss on the cheek!

"May I ask what that was for?" Mark asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I want you to love me for a little while," replied Jen, giving Mark another kiss.

"That I can do," he replied.

Then both of them were under Mark's covers and kissing each other passionately and deeply on the lips. After they were done, they faced each other in each other's arms.

"Wow. You're an awesome kisser. How do you kiss so good?" Mark saw that Jen just stared at him. Quickly, he got the message.

After, the two of them went back to sleep. Mark did have to admit, even though he hadn't known Jen that long, he already really liked her. The only question he had to ask himself was, how long would the feeling last?

**Done! Now I must post this and finish watching Smackdown. Before I go, R.I.P Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett!**

**~Jen**


	19. Telling Her Friends

Hey guys! I am back! Sorry I didn't update earlier; I was busy eating dinner. But I'm good for now. Thank you to Myresa for reviewing, Disaray for adding it to Story Alert, and Eve-marie-torres-fan for putting me on Author Alert! Yayyyy!! On with the story!

Chapter 18: Telling Her Friends

Date: 11/22/07

A few days before Thanksgiving, it was time for Jen to go back home to Florida. A couple of days ago, she had called her friends with some new details for their essay and was notified that all of the students would be reading their essays out loud after the Thanksgiving holiday was over. Before Mark had to go back on the road, he and his daughters had decided to drive Jen to the airport.

**At the Austin – Bergstrom International Airport – Jen's POV**

I was waiting for my flight to take off, so I talked to Mark and the girls to pass the time.

"Mark, thanks for doing this essay with me. Sure it took a while, but I finally got my essay done," I said to him.

"No problem girlie. At first, I thought you would just be a superficial person. But then I realized you're not. You are genuine, sweet, warm and down – to – earth," Mark explained.

"Jen, don't go. Please!" Chasey begged, hugging one of my legs.

"Yeah. Don't leave!" Gracie said, hugging my other leg. "You and Daddy are a great pair! Please stay with us so that you and Daddy can sleep together!"

Letting go of my leg, Chasey angrily pulled Gracie off me and stared at her.

"What?" Gracie asked, like she had done nothing wrong.

"Way to go, Gracie. You blabbed out our big secret! Thanks a lot, you brat," muttered her sister.

"What secret?" Mark and I both asked at once.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Chasey said, staring up into space. Obviously, she was lying to us.

"All right. Okay. Somebody needs to tell me the truth. Now." Mark looked at his daughters with a stern look in his green eyes.

Gracie was about to tell her dad the truth, but Chasey covered her mouth before Gracie could say anything. Mark just shook his head and let out a smirk. The 3 of them gave me a hug and waved goodbye while I got on my flight.

**Maggie's house in Miami – 10:33 PM – Normal POV**

Later that night, Jen went over to Maggie's home to talk about the paper and about her stay in Texas. They'd invited Lauren, Morgan and Alyse, so they had a small slumber party.

"So? How was your stay in Texas? Was Mark nice to you?" Alyse asked Jen.

"Well, there was hesitation between us at first, but we got along great," Jen replied.

"We used the details you gave us about Mark, Sara and Michelle and put them in our paper," Lauren added.

"So did anything else happen in Texas?" Morgan pressed.

"Well. There was something else between us." Jen was feeling so shy now. Would she be able to tell her friends about what happened between her and Mark?

"Tell us girl!" Maggie screeched.

"All right. Geez! Phew… Mark and I kissed on the lips –"

The girls were screaming for joy before Jen finished her sentence.

"Guys! Cool it. I didn't even tell you how many times we kissed," Jen said.

"All right, how many times?" Alyse asked her.

"Two, at least."

This time, Jen's friends were screaming and laughing hard all at once.

"Oh my gosh! That is not right!" laughed Lauren.

"Hey. I'm just stating the truth, you know?" Jen asked.

However, Jen's friends were all laughing too hard to care. This time, Jen laughed along with them. The five friends were laughing so hard that they had to stop and cough. Before 11:30, they had managed to go to sleep. They were ready to read their essay out loud in class, and they could not wait to amaze their classmates!

**All done for now, I guess. I do not have anything else to say at this time. Until next time…**

**~Jen**


	20. The Reading of the Essay

**Hi guys! It's Jen again. Last Friday, I tried to write another chapter for "Sociological Intentions" and send it to the website, but something went wrong. It kept telling me the chapter couldn't be converted. So I figured I might try it here and see what happens. Thanks to Myresa for reviewing! Myresa, I'm glad you liked the chapter babe. Let's see if you like the next one!**

Chapter 19: The Reading of the Essay

**Location: Miami High School**

"Yay! I am so excited about today! What do you ladies think?" Jen asked her girlfriends.

"Um... Duh! Of course we are girl," Morgan told her.

It was now the Monday after the Thanksgiving holiday, which Jen had spent with her friends. The reason why the five girls were so excited about this day was because this was the day that everyone in their sociology class would be reading their essays on athletes and socialization.

"I have an idea," Alyse said. "Let's ask Ms. Duffy to let us read our paper first."

The other 4 girls shrugged their shoulders and agreed with Alyse. They decided, better sooner rather than later, right?

"Seriously you guys," Lauren pointed out. "We'd better go to class before we're late and get detention!"

"Let us go. Shall we ladies?" asked Maggie.

"Yes we shall," the other girls replied.

And off they went.

**Later in Ms. Duffy's classroom**

"Good afternoon, boys and girls," announced Ms. Duffy. She looked really elegant today. She was wearing a long - sleeved leopard pattern top with black dress pants and flirty red high heels. Plus, her dark blonde hair was wavy and curly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Duffy," the students in the room replied, returning the greeting.

"Well, I'm sure you know what day it is. Today's the day where all of the groups will be reading their socialization essays out loud in front of the class. Now then, which group would like to come up first?"

**Jen's POV**

Remembering the promise that my friends and I had made earlier in the day, I raised my hand.

"We would like to go first please," I told the teacher.

My friends all nodded, indicating that it was okay with them if we went first.

"All righty girls. Come on up!" Ms. Duffy told us.

With that, the five of us walked up front with our essay in hand and stood in front of the other students.

"We are the group that focused our paper on pro wrestler Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway," I said to them.

"And we discovered that Mark is a strong and tough individual, but sometimes he can be mean and detatched from others," continued Maggie.

"Okay. And why is that, miss Wandell?" Ms. Duffy asked her.

"Actually, Ms. Duffy. He's been acting rude, mean and emotional at times because he's had issues with his ex - wife Sara and another woman he's been seeing on the road," I explained.

"Who exactly is this woman, might I ask?" Ms. Duffy inquired again.

"She is a five foot ten blonde and athletic woman named Michelle McCool."

"How has this woman impacted mister Calaway's feelings?"

"The flirtations between Mark and Michelle led to him and Sara getting a divorce. His friends have tried to ask him about it, but he's been pulling away from them as of late," I continued.

The other students were now leaning forward in their seats. After hearing about the divorce, they wanted to know more about exactly what happened between Mark and Michelle. Of course, we had to tell them everything!

**Later that night: Jen's house - Jen's POV**

At about 11:30 that night, I was on my bed, rereading our essay, bouncing with excitement. Part of me wanted to call Mark and tell him how we did, but at the same time, I also knew to respect his privacy. However, my curious wit had won out and I knew I had to tell him. I dialed the private number he'd given me before I'd left Texas and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" asked a tired voice with a Texan accent. Clearly Mark had been asleep and I'd woken him up, I guess.

"Hey Mark," I said to him. Then, in a singsong voice, I said, "Guess who?"

"Hey Jen. I was wondering when you were going to call again! Hold on." Then I heard Mark getting out of bed and going into the hallway.

"Sorry about that, girlie. Michelle was with me, and I didn't want to wake her up," he explained to me.

"It's okay, I understand. Guess how my friends and I did on our paper about you."

"Um..." Mark was confused. He wasn't even sure what to think!

"Good news," I said, getting excited. "WE GOT AN A PLUS!!!" I finally screamed.

"Wow! That's awesome Jen! Hey, you know what? You should bring your friends down to Texas to my house for Christmas to celebrate. What do ya say?" Mark asked me.

"That would be awesome!" I cried. "How do you like dating Michelle anyway? Is she being nice to you?"

"Well... she is, but the passion between us is not the same as what Sara and I had. Girlie, I think I made a big mistake," replied the cute Texan.

"It's okay. I'll still love you no matter who you date."

"Thanks Jen. I gotta go back to sleep now. See you before Christmas. Bye," Mark said, hanging up.

"Bye Taker," I replied, hanging up too. Afterward, I continued to bounce on my bed with happiness. Not only was Mark happy about the grade of our paper, but I'd also gotten a chance to go back to Texas! That can only mean more love making is in the works! Thinking about this, I finally settled down and went to sleep.

**There! All done! Sorry it's so long, but I had so many ideas that I could not help myself. What'd ya think? Until next time...**

**~Jen W.**


	21. Seeing Mark Again

**Hey guys! I am back to update one of my stories yet again! The one on the chopping block is Sociological Intentions. Kudos to Jessica - Angelbaby - Bautista and evilresa16 for reviewing! Jessica - Angelbaby - Baustista, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Happy you liked it too, evilresa16. Glad you updated again girlie! I reviewed both stories already. Let's get to the story!**

Chapter 20: Seeing Mark Again

It was the day after the Armageddon 2007 pay - per - view the wrestlers had worked the night before. Not only that, but it was also the week before the Christmas holidays would start. Now Jen and her friends were on a plane heading to Austin where they would be staying with Mark and his family during the holidays.

"See you guys? I told you. I told you I'd make sure you guys came with me to Texas. He might like you guys I think," Jen said to her friends.

Maggie, who was seated next to Jen, looked at her friend and nodded.

"As long as he looks like a normal person, I'll like him," she said.

"Girl, don't worry about it," replied Jen. "Outside of the Undertaker character, Mark really is a sweet individual. I PROMISE you."

"Yeah. You yourself told us that Mark was helpful and sweet to you. I can't wait to see him again," agreed Morgan, who was seated right behind Jen.

"So exactly how many times did you sleep with Mark anyway?" Lauren asked, seated next to Morgan.

"Girl, I swear! It was just once!" Jen screamed, laughing hard.

"Gosh Jen. Just tell us the truth, will ya? How many times did you kiss and sleep with Mark? Hmm?" questioned Alyse, seated in front of Jen.

"Girls! I am telling the truth! I kissed Mark twice and slept in his bed once," Jen laughed.

"Ookay. Whatever you say, friend," Morgan told Jen sarcastically.

"Oh just zip it, will you Morg?" Jen laughed again, shaking her head.

At this point, the flight attendant had to walk over to the girls and tell them to cool down. According to her, they were being a little too loud for some of the other passengers on the flight.

**Jen's POV**

"Sorry Ma'am. We'll try to keep it down," I told the flight attendant.

"Thank you," she replied. Then she made her way down the aisle, tending to the other passengers.

I told my friends, "Girls. I promise that you'll like it in Texas. Plus, Mark has two adorable little girls. They were very nice to me."

"Aw! What are their names?" Lauren asked me.

Then I told the girls all about Mark's daughters and what they were like. Afterward, we decided to relax and wait until the flight was over.

**Later at the airport - Normal POV **

After the plane landed at the airport in Austin, Jen and her friends got up and lined up with everyone else. The group of passengers walked off the plane and up the ramp that led into the airport.

Jen and her friends looked around for a while before a familiar "Jen! Over here!" was heard.

Face to face with the five of them were Mark and Michelle with Chasey and Gracie!

"Yay! You came back!" Gracie and Chasey screamed, giving Jen a hug.

"Hey Grace. Hey Chasey. I missed you girls! I brought my four best friends with me too," Jen said to them.

Being the polite little girls they were, Chasey and Gracie introduced themselves to Lauren, Morgan, Alyse and Maggie.

"Girls, this is my um... girlfriend Michelle McCool," Mark informed Jen's friends.

The four girls shyly introduced themselves to Michelle.

"Um... Okay. Whew!" For some reason, Mark looked anxious and panicky. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Everybody walked over to get the girls' bags. Then, unexpectedly, Jen stood on her tiptoes and kissed Mark on the cheek. Soon, Mark was quick to return the kiss! Behind her boyfriend, Michelle looked a little annoyed. Why was a 19 - year - old fan kissing _her _boyfriend? However, when Mark questioningly looked at Michelle, she just pasted a cheesy smile on her face. When Mark turned away, Michelle shook her head.

"I tell you. When I get my hands on that bitch..." she muttered angrily, playing with her hair.

"Michelle? Are ya coming babe?" Mark's voice asked.

"Yes Mark," Michelle replied dully, running to catch up to everyone.

Now they were off to Mark's house!

**All done! Let me know what you think! I'll update my other story tomorrow.**

**~Jen W.**


End file.
